Elijah Warren (1758-1843)
}} Vital Statistics: *'Warenne Family Ancestry' *Son of Ebenezer Warren (1719-1800) and Lydia Harrington *1758-Aug-27 : Birth - Leicester, Middlesex Co, Massachussetts Colony *1776-Oct-28 : Battle of White Plains *1781-Mar-19 : First Marriage - Elizabeth Wheeler (1763-1800) - daughter of Amos Wheeler and Mary Belcher Henshaw - b. May 4, 1763 - d Mar 30, 1800. *1801-Jun-23 : Second Marriage - Mary Belcher Wheeler (1774-1851) - Younger sister of his first wife. - b. Dec 19, 1774 - d. Aug 15, 1851. She was an active member of the Unitarian Church. *1842-Jul-18 : Death Research Notes: Biography: The Battle of White Plains Elijah was a volunteer in the American Revolutionary Army and fought in the The Battle of White Plains, on October 28, 1776, in the area surrounding White Plains, New York. At the end of September 1776, 's army held only a small position on the northern tip of Manhattan Island. Britain's General William Howe was determined to outflank the American positions with a landing at Throgs Neck. In order to prevent himself from being surrounded, Washington withdrew his main army to White Plains when the British landing began. A garrison of 1,200 men was left to defend Fort Washington.Howe's army followed Washington via New Rochelle and up the Bronx River. Washington halted his army and chose a position near White Plains that he fortified with two lines of entrenchments. The trenches were situated on raised terrain, protected on the right by the swampy ground near the Bronx River. The American defenses were 3 miles (4.8 km) long. Beyond that, on the right, was Chatterton's Hill, which commanded the plain over which the British would have to advance. The hill was occupied by John Haslet's 1st Delaware Regiment, with two cannon, and supported by another brigade, in total about 1,600 men. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_White_Plains Marriage and Family Leicester Homestead His father deeded to him (June 5, 1783), for five thousand pounds the homestead and tanyard with buildings, the place bought in 1744. There are later deeds conveying apparently parts of the same premises. In 1797 it seems certain that Elijah and Jonathan bought each a half of the tanyard and together carried on the business thereafter. 1st Marriage: Elizabeth Wheeler #'Amos Warren (1782-?)' - b. July 25, 1782, settled in Woodstock, VT and was a wealthy tanner - m. 1) Sophia Holmes, 2) Mrs Carline G Shurtleff Chapman and 3) Sally Beers. #'Joseph Warren (1784-1865)' - b. Jan 8, 1784 at Leicester, - m. Sally Green of Brookfield, in 1811, he was a tanner in Leicester - d. Feb 25, 1865/ #'Elizabeth Warren (1785-1874) (Betsey)' - b. Oct 17, 1785, m. Jonathan Bond - had no children, d. Mar 10, 1874. #'Lydia Warren (1788-1870)' - b. Mar 29, 1788, unmarried, d. Jan 1, 1870. #'Mary Wheeler Warren (1790-1811)' - B. May 23, 1790, m.Simeon Chapin (b. May 18, 1791) - lived in Lisbon, Ill. #'Charlotte Warren (1792-1886)' - b. Aug 8, 1792, m. Rufus Fuller of Easton, MA on Nov 21, 1811. d. 31 Mar 1886. 2nd Marriage: Mary Belcher Wheeler #'Sarah Henshaw Warren (1802-1823)' - b. Mar 20, 1802, d. Jun 16, 1823, unmarried. #'Catherine Henshaw Warren (1804-1828)' - b. Jul 21, 1804, d. Jul 17, 1828, unmarried. #'Louisa Amelia Warren (1807-?)' - b. Aug 18, 1807, m. Amos Dean Wheeler on Aug 25, 1830, resided in Brunswick, MA, Last surviving grandchild of Ebenezer Warren. #'Henry Elijah Warren (1809-1865)' - b. Jul 4, 1809, m. Mary Whittemore, daughter of John and Nancy Whittermore of Leicester, d. July 5, 1865. #'Antoinette Frances Tucker Warren (1817-1819)' - b. Jun 21, 1817, d. Jan 8, 1819. References: * Elijah Warren * Warren in Middlesex County, Massachusetts *Source-Google Books: Historic Homes and Places and Genealogical and Personal Memors relating to the Families of Middlesex County, Massachusetts, Vol III, pg 1049-50. *Genealogies of the Early Settlers of Watertown,Mass. ;Henry Bond: 1855. Pg 620. *Source-Google Books: Historic Homes, Institutions, Genealogical and Personal Memoirs of Worcester County Massachussetts, Vol II - Pg 251-253.